The Author
by Aizaki
Summary: Rin's almost always on her laptop. And when she's not using that, she's normally texting or typing on her phone and other electronics. Len's never really known, or cared, for that matter, what she does online. Until one day he comes home early and catches a glimpse at her screen. What exactly will Len do with this new knowledge and possible blackmail? Rated T at the moment


A/N: So I had this really random idea and I'm just not sure what to do about it- that is- I'm not really sure if I want to make a lemon out of it or just make it somewhat suggestive, so some of you people will probably be irritated at me posting this as its own little story instead of the "Follow the Music" story which essentially NO ONE has even looked at, let alone give me any sort of feedback.

So.

I'm begging you guys...please please please give me some sort of feedback on this story, whether it be "oh hey, nice idea", a critique of the story thus far, or where you would like to it go.

I'd really appreciate it...~

-Aizaki/StuntDouble

The Author

She was always on her laptop.

Whether it was for a project, "taking notes", scrolling through websites, or trying to talk to her small group of friends, she was almost always online. And when she wasn't lugging the somewhat old electronic around she either had her phone or e-reader she would always type away on.

It never honestly bothered him that he never knew what she was doing online; they'd both agreed that they would leave each other alone and not pry if the topic never arose, and it never did.

That is...until she'd left up what she was "working" on.

Granted, he wasn't supposed to be home for another hour or so due to a track meeting which, on this particular day, was cancelled due to "inclement weather" despite the sun shining brightly outside. But, of course, she shouldn't have been doing _that_.

He walked in through the front door silently- though over the loud punk-rock music she was currently playing it wouldn't have (and didn't) make a difference- and tossed his backpack down by the couch.

And that's when he saw that her screen was still up, holding up the rather bland blue and dirty cream colors of the website she was on and the insertion point of her cursor blinking on the slightly typed up page.

Curiously, he picked up the computer and began reading through the text currently on screen:

_*Lost Love:_

_Chapter 8_

_He watched in awe as the bright, party lights reflected off the shimmering surface of her dress every time she even gave a simply flick of her wrist or hip._

_He realized- as he walked over to her in long, confident strides- that this is what he'd been missing with the other girls he'd dated. He'd missed just watching them, wanting them, _needing_ them._

_But he knew he wouldn't miss out this time..._

_As casually as Ren could, he draped his arm over the petite waist of his lover and brought her moving body closer to his chest before murmuring hotly in her ear,_

_"How about you and I head back to my place, hm? Maybe you can show me some more of those dance moves you were going on about earlier..."_

Slowly, his eyes left the white page and looked to the url she had typed up.

_fan_fiction. net_

He kept the electronic in hand as he walked towards the kitchen and slid into a seat at the island bar.

"So, Rin," he started over the now classical music her phone was playing, smiling as she jumped and spun around to look at him and her face a deathly white as she saw her laptop in his hands.

"You're h-home early." Awkwardly, she cleared her throat and turned her back to her twin, pausing the music on her phone before nervously pushing her thin framed glasses back up her nose.

"Mhm...can I ask you a question and have you answer me honestly?" He scooted the laptop away from his immediate reach and rested his bony elbows on the table, his dual blue eyes watching every small flicker of emotion cross Rin's face before she answered.

"Uhm, y-yeah, sure, Len, whatever." Before the words had even escaped her mouth, he pounced the question on her. Casually, he picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and examined the browning surface, trying to ignore the fact that his sister looked almost on the verge of a heart attack.

"What's the plan for dinner tonight?" With mischievous eyes, he watched as Rin's blonde brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"I said, what's for dinner. Cause I was personally planning on ordering take out or something." Len frowned as he sniffed at the once ripe banana and stood to drop the rotten fruit into the wastebasket near the sink before glancing over at his sister.

She, whether she was aware of it or not, was raking her hands nervously through her blonde hair as she replied. "You can go on and order something, cause we both know I can't cook worth anything.." She let out a nervous laugh as her eyes flickered over to the laptop of the island and added under a mumbled breath "Or don't laugh, cause that's cool, too..."

And as he walked off to use his own computer and order take out, he smiled as she let out a breath of relief.

_She thought she was off the hook...perfect~_

*= Fun fact: I actually typed this entire small "stereotypical" fanfic within the fanfic on a total whim so...~


End file.
